Dylan West
| background = white | font = century gothic | color1 = steelblue | fontcolor1 = black | color2 = royalblue | fontcolor2 = black | bodyfontcolor = black | image = Dylan11.png | width = 275 | age = 20 | gender = Female | education = BHS (Graduated) | birthday = April 1, 1994 | address = 15/C Waterbury Street, Blackwood Mountain | occupation = Lifeguard & Tennis Coach at Barfield Sportcenter | relationships = Dating Evan Bowles | housemates = Alone | personality = Well, I guess I'm alright. I don't know. I'm a waitress, so I have to be pretty friendly because that's how you get the tips. So, I guess I'm nice. I'm also really tomboyish since I grew up with three older brothers who all wanted me to be another brother so we could be on two different teams while playing games. I'm also very athletic since I played softball in high school and I did tennis over the summer at a recreational thing. | appearance = *Hair Color: Ginger *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 5'2" (1.57 m) I'm a ginger, so I automatically have no soul. Usually, I wear jeans and a t-shirt, but I'll also wear plaid button up shirts once in a while. | family = Teresa West Teresa is my mother. Usually I call her Tes since I've never really considered her my mom and she's really annoying. She hates it when I call her Tes, but whatever. She can get over herself, I guess. Tyler West Tyler is my dad and I actually call him dad. He didn't have a job most of the time when I was young, so he was always at home and would play with my brothers and me. He's great and I love him to death. Michael West Michael is my eldest brother and probably the most annoying. He's always got himself on his high horse and he can't seem to fall off it. Oh well. I can kick his ass any day. Jensen West Out of all my annoying brothers, Jensen is probably my favorite. Whenever my brothers and I goof off and play some sport, Jensen and I are usually on the same team. We always dominate the other two though because we're boss. Logan West Logan is only a year older than me, so he's like twenty or something. He's alright when he's not being stupid and trying to get with every pretty girl within five feet of him - besides me and our cousins, of course. | friends = There's this loser named Lamar and this dumbass called Bowles. | history = Well, let's see. For some reason, even though they already had three crazy sons, my parents wanted a fourth son, but instead they ended up with me. They decided to name me Dylan which is evidently a unisex name. So, in school, every year on the very first day when the teacher does roll call for the first time, very few of my teachers believed that I was Dylan because I'm supposed to be a guy. Oh well. Anyways, I wasn't actually born in Blackwood Mountain and my family actually came from North Carolina. For some reason, my parents decided to move here. When we got here, I started attending Barfield High since there wasn't any school in this town. We currently live in the middle of nowhere far away from civilization which is fine by me. We live in the valley where this river is and the road to our house is a dirt road. So yeah. Oh, I also decided not to go to college because... I don't know. I just didn't feel like it. | trivia = *I was born without a soul. *I sometimes go hunting with my brothers. *I do a lot of fishing since we live by a river. | note = later~ | fc = Jane Levy | user = InsaneBlueberry}} Category:Deleted Characters